Try Again
by darktenshi17
Summary: A series of one shots to the 30sex scenes lj group. There be yaoi and smut here
1. Feather

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual themes  
Summary: Zexion had never known you could do such things with a feather. . .

**Innocent**

Zexion had never known you could do such things with a feather, had never known such pleasure could even be felt with such an innocent looking object. But as Axel skilfully ran it up along Zexion's length the young Nobody quickly changed his mind. Obviously even something as small and delicate as a feather could be used for torturous pleasure. And as Axel flicked the tip of his very erect member with the feather, leaving Zexion arching and gasping in pleasure; Zexion decided that never would he trust something that looked so innocent again, especially not in Axel's hands.

**Fin **

A/N: Whelp here is the first of thirty sex scene prompts. Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to review. I would really love you if you did.


	2. Vibrator

Title: Shiver

Theme # 2 vibrator

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Axel/Zexion  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Zexion gets acquainted with a vibrator.

Shiver

Shocks of pleasure ran through his body, never ending and maddening; the source, the object that was currently being turned up by his devilish boyfriend. Zexion cried out in shock and pleasure as Axel pushed the thing further inside of him.

"A-Axel. . . I-I. . . don't think that's how you're supposed to use an electric toothbrush!" Zexion managed to ground out as another wave of pleasure hit him.

Axel chuckled. "It works just as well and with out salary and actual vibrator is just crazy." Then he twisted the toothbrush-turned-vibrator just-so that it hit Zexion's sweet spot and caused all thoughts of protest from the younger Nobody.


	3. Handcuffs

Title: Revenge

Theme #3 Handcuffs

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Axel/Zexion  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: The foreboding click of the cuffs normally would have been like music to Axel's ears. . .

Revenge

The foreboding click of the cuffs normally would have been like music to Axel's ears, there was only one tiny little problem . . . he was the one being handcuffed and no not to a bed, but to a poll in the middle of Hollow Bastion. He looked pleadingly down at Zexion as the other stepped back to admire his work.

"Come now Axel, I think that uniform looks lovely on you."

Axel held back a sob as the wind began to blow, lifting the kilt of the school uniform he was wearing. "Please Zexy. . .I love you babe. If you untie me I'll give you great sex."

Scowling Zexion walked away from Axel a smug little smile on his face. "We'll see how much you love me after two hours of being here." As he walked he grumbled to himself. "Toothbrush . . . not any but Demyx's. . ."


	4. Dildo

Title: Alone Time  
Theme #4 dildo  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairings: Axel/Zexion  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sexual themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: It was big; big, black and completely foreign to him

**Alone Time**

It was big; big, black and completely foreign to him. The thing had been left to him by Axel while his lover was away on a mission. The note had only said. _Think of me while I'm gone._ And under it in a box had been a large black dildo. The thing had even vibrated when Zexion had looked it over with curiosity. Zexion knew what the general purpose of it was but he wasn't to comfortable with sticking it inside of himself, even if he was damned horny and Axel was away. He had control; he could resist his body's hormonal urges and the currently, very painful, erection he had.

After minutes of just staring at it Zexion cursed and slipped off his pants leaving him in only his robe. Carefully he lubed himself up, moaning as he moved his fingers inside himself as preparation for the dildo. Then he made sure to lube the dildo up good before pressing it into his entrance with a small wince. After taking a moment to let himself adjust he turned it on and lost all train of thought as extreme pleasure assaulted his senses.

He woke up hours later up to someone stroking his hair. "It's nice to know you enjoyed the gift I left you." To that Zexion only gave Axel a sleepy smile and snuggled into the older Nobody's arms. "I missed you too." Axel said kissing Zexion's forehead and following him into sleep.

**FIN **


End file.
